


I Wish You And I Could Be Forever

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M, michance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: Through the ups and downs of life, Michael and Chance are given one shot at making it right."When you first said you love me, I turned away. I was afraid of judgment from others. The second time, you said this uncertainly, because you couldn't handle rejection again. I wanted to say yes, but didn't. The third and final time, I said yes.Because I couldn't stand the thought of you loving someone else. You were with me all along. Through the bad and the good. You are everything—my friend, confidante, other half.I finally realized that it's okay to love you, because you're all I ever wanted. It's always been you. You're worth it through the ignorant people, who don't understand that love is love. It's not a crime to be with the person you want more than the world to be with."





	I Wish You And I Could Be Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being kissed by a stranger is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: All the characters used are real people, and thoughts/actions presented may not be the actual person's real beliefs/things they do. 
> 
> If you want to keep your mind free of any impure thoughts, either skip the chapters with asterisks or don't read. I'll hate to taint an innocent mind.

**1/? | _"it's been you in my thoughts."_**

The thing about Michael Conor, is that he appreciates every moment. He believes that everything happens for a reason, and so that pretty much describes his personality: laid back, and go-with-the-flow.

So that may explain why he's totally chill when some person, out of the blue, kisses him. Like, a total stranger. Who's a dude. Who looks really cute, too, but that isn't the main point.

The kiss lasts for several seconds, and it's literally making out. Kind of gentle, too—it makes Michael quickly respond back. It's kinda weird, because Michael's pretty sure that he's straight.

"Hi," the stranger says breathlessly, looking at Michael right in the eyes. Michael's kind of dazed, getting lost in the colour of brown that looks really pretty. "Sorry. But can you play along?"

"Yeah." Michael is surprised, but he doesn't betray it across his features. He supposes the guy is lucky to have seen him first. Given anyone else, there'll probably be a slap across the face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Some tall guy storms over to them, obviously pissed. He has blond hair, almost shaved, and a letterman jacket—probably a jock. Kind of a pretentious look, too, but Michael knows well enough not to say that out loud.

"Michael," Michael says. It's a mistake on his part to use his real name; he should've lied. But then again, that's another reference for the future. If any random person kisses him, anyway.

"My boyfriend, see?" The cute stranger grips Michael's arm.

"Whatever. If you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you." The Jock eyes Michael up and down critically before snorting. Turning on his heel, almost dramatically, he leaves.

Michael clears his throat, taking in the person's warm brown eyes and beanie covering dark hair that gives a friendly appearance. Damn, it's obvious this person is good-looking. "And you are?"

"Chance Perez. Thanks for helping me." And when Chance gives a smile, Michael's heart instantly flutters.

-

The whole kissing incident is really strange that Michael can't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. There's so many ways that it could go down, and Michael has to admit he's happy of what happened.

_What if he wasn't walking to get groceries? What if he was still at home, finishing his essay for history class?_

Speaking of which, Michael is sitting at his desk in his small apartment. His brain is fuzzy, the computer screen dimming occasionally as he tries to think of an appropriate sentence.

**_The Revolution has ultimately changed our way of_ **

The eighteen-year old sighs. Honestly, with the paper due tomorrow, he's just winging it. He knows university is supposed to be tougher than high school, but homework every night is unfair. He backspaces a few words, wanting the torture of being brain-dead to end.

**_The Revolution evidentially shaped the way of--_ **

_Nope_.

_**We can look back at the historic event that has changed many lives, and once again be reminded of the independence that Americans sought out and fought for that day.** _

It's not that good of an conclusion, but it'll have to do. Michael plans to print the essay off tomorrow at school in the library. The teachers always expect essays to be handed in by paper, added with a cover page and specific font, text size, and number of words.

Michael's classes are very different from each other, and that's because he's still experimenting with his passion. History does interest him, but the workload is getting heavy. In Music Theory, he's acing. Maybe it's because he studied the classics of Mozart, Beethoven, and other music composers and musicians since the age of eleven. He can play the violin, piano, a bit of saxophone. Most of all, he likes rapping. And that's when it's weird.

Michael knows that Music Theory isn't exactly a good place for rapping. There's a few mentions of it, only for pop culture, but Music Theory basically talks about the old classics such as "Für Elise".

Michael's proud of his rapping—he's always interested with words, hence why one of his classes is Linguistics. He used to use a word generator website online. Whatever random word was given, he'll try to rhyme it. It's kind of like a brain exercise—you have to be quick, as well as creative.

Rubbing his eyes, he feels like going to sleep. However, he keeps picturing Chance. He's never seen the person before, but then again, Michael usually keeps to himself.

He really wants to see Chance again.


End file.
